


Feather moon

by JuuhachiGo



Category: ITV Victoria (2016), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Damn British TV series, Drabble, F/M, I couldn't help myself, Yes I do deserve the firing squad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria non dorme.</p><p>(post-pilot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather moon

Victoria (come si sentiva se stessa nel nome con cui si era battezzata!) si voltò su un fianco; lo champagne che le arrotondava il ventre seguì il movimento sciabordando. Accaldata sotto la mussola sottile della camicia da notte, un filo di nausea che le palpitava in gola, irrequieta e molle di alcol, pensava distrattamente a come fosse piccola nella stretta rigida e formale di Lord Melbourne – praticamente un pulcino senza piume, protetto nella quadratura appena irregolare delle sue mani. Se le immaginò ammorbidite nel gesto lieve di una carezza e s'increspò come il mare, rabbrividendo.  
Dormire, si accorse, era impossibile.

**Author's Note:**

> [31/08/2016, 0:52. LO SO. LO SO NON DITEMI NIENTE, HO VISTO IL PILOT DI QUESTO MALEDETTO TELEFILM E FOR THE LIFE OF ME NON HO POTUTO TRATTENERMI XDDDD. Il titolo è da una canzone di Vienna Teng. In realtà, io, personalmente, avevo immaginato Victoria immaginare Melbourne che l'accarezza da sopra la camicia da notte, ma mi è sovvenuto che un'aristocratica di sangue reale, per giunta cresciuta in disparte più della media, nel primo Ottocento, poi,, difficilmente avrebbe potuto immaginarselo in tutta coscienza, perciò meglio tenersi un poco sul vago. [Ju](http://dusk.our-cross.net)~]


End file.
